Avengers: planes de contingencia
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: A veces SHIELD se toma muy en serio sus planes de contingencia para prepararse para las más ridículas y absurdas situaciónes en la que los Avengers podrían verse envueltos. CRACK!Fic, Traducción.


Avengers: planes de contingencia

A veces SHILED se toma muy en serio sus planes de contingencia para prepararse para las más ridículas y absurdas situación en la que los Avengers podrían verse envueltos. CRACK!Fic, Traducción.

Holas, bienvenidos a lo que es mi primera traducción de este fandom. Cada tanto me dan por hacer traducción de fics graciosos que quiero compartir con el resto de los fans que no hablan/leen ingles; este lo encontré en la página que ya había mencionado: Avengerkink. Este en particular me resulto muy gracioso porque da muestra de muchos escenarios cliché que los fans suelen escribir a montón pero que uno no se cansa de leer XD. Aquí les dejo en prompt en el que se inspiro esta historia.

Disfruten.

"**The Avengers" es propiedad de "Marvel". Este fic es propiedad de "daria234" de la pagina "Avengerkink". No tomo mas crédito que el tiempo que me tomo traducirlo.**

_Prompt:_

_Algún tiempo después de los eventos de la película, Steve/Fury/Hill/no-muerto!Coulson/alguien se sienta junto con los Avengers para hacer el papeleo standard de SHIELD (Ok, Clint y Natasha probablemente ya lo han hecho, pero tal vez necesitan actualizar el suyo o tal vez ellos solo comentan durante el procedimiento.)_

Por supuesto, porque es SHIELD, el papeleo standard va mas allá del listado de contactos en caso de emergencia. A quien le daría previo consentimiento en caso de sexo-o-muerte/sex-polen escenarios? Quien apuntarían como cuidador si fueran convertidos en niños? Si ellos fueran permanentemente transformados en mascotas de casa? Y así sigue…

Ellos discuten las preguntas y las respuestas entre ellos.

ººººº

-Yo no debería estar aquí,- murmuro Clint. –Ya hice mi papeleo cuando me enliste.

-El incremento de interacción con civilizaciones alienígenas hizo necesario que todos ustedes completen directivas mas especificas,- dijo Coulson.

-Si fueras convertido en niño mental y físicamente, ¿a quien nombrarías como tu cuidador?- leyó Bruce la pregunta del grueso documento. –¿Es en serio?

-Es importante que sepamos sus deseos,- contesto Coulson.

-¿Como en el cielo se supone que sepamos a quien poner?-pregunto Steve antes de agregar,-¿Tony ya esta escribiendo? ¿De verdad?

-Esta escribiendo a Pepper,- supuso Natasha.

-Ella seria buena para hacer de niñera,-comento Tony.

-Ella ya es buena en eso,-dijo Thor, con mirada divertida. -¿Podemos poner a alguien de Asgard?

-Claro,-contesto Coulson.

Steve estaba mirando a su papel, con el ceño fruncido. Bruce sintió algo de pena por el. Toco suavemente su hombro y dijo,- Hey, no tengo a nadie a quien poner ¿puedo ponerte a ti?

Steve sonrió, aliviado. –Claro. Te pondré a ti también.

-Okey, chicos.-dijo Clint –¿Quien creen que seria quien MENOS quisiera cuidar de un mini-yo? ¿Como que lo hiciera sentir absolutamente furioso de estar atorado conmigo?

-¿Fury?- contesto Natasha.

Clint se carcajeo.-Genial, - y escribió Nick Fury en el espacio.

-¿A quien elegiste, Natasha?-pregunto Bruce.

-Coulson.

Coulson se sorprendió.

-¿Han visto su apartamento?-dijo ella,- Hay caramelos _por todos lados_.

-Okey, siguiente pregunta,- Dijo Coulson rodando los ojos.

-Si fueras convertido en niño físicamente, pero mentalmente siguieras siendo un adulto, ¿a quien te gustaría que fingiera que fuera tu cuidador en publico?- Leyó Thor.

-Hmm, esa es difícil,-dijo Tony.

-Pon a Clint,- sugirió Natasha, -Podrías hacer desastres y Clint seria acusado de ser un mal padre que te deja correr libre. Seria gracioso.

Eso tenia sentido para Tony, e incluso Clint parecía pensar que seria gracioso, así que Tony lo escribió.

-¿Ustedes entienden que si esto realmente pasa, lamentaran que hayan puesto respuestas- chiste?- apunto Coulson, pero Tony y Clint sacudieron los hombros.

-Pondré a Tony como mi falso cuidador así que es justo,-contesto Clint.

-Yo escogeré a Darcy,-comento Thor. –A ella seguro le encantara.

-Estoy poniendo a Thor.-respondo Natasha.-Como voy a necesitar sentarme en sus hombros durante las batallas si quiero tener una mejor posición de ataque.

-Gracias,-dijo Thor, alagado.

Steve miro a Bruce. –Cambiamos de nuevo?- pregunto y Bruce asintió. Ambos escribieron el nombre del otro en su formulario.

-Siguiente pregunta, - leyó Tony, - Si fuéramos transformados en animales, ¿quien debería cuidar de nosotros? Hey, chicos, ¿saben que seria gracioso? Si todos pusiéramos a Pepper. Ella tendría que cuidar de todo un zoológico y pondria esa pequeña y linda arruga que pone cuando esta estresada.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y escribieron el nombre de Pepper.

-De nuevo, ¿todos se dan cuenta que esto no es un ejercicio de como antagonizar con sus amigos? – pregunto Coulson.

-Si fueras transportado a un mundo de cuento de hadas y alguien debería besarte para despertarte de un sueño mágico, ¿a quien preferirias?- leyó Steve. –Bien, eso parece poco probable.

-Los reto a que alguien ponga a Fury,-dijo Bruce.

Thor dijo, -Escogería a alguien de los Warriors Three.

-Yo escogería a Rhodey,- respondió Tony, -Porque a el no le gustaría la parte del beso pero estaría totalmente extasiado por el hecho de haberlo escogido. O súper fastidiado. Feliz o fastidiado. Cualquiera de las dos esta bien.

-¿Puedo ver tu formulario un segundo?- pregunto Clint a Bruce. Clint lo tomo y escribió "Clint "sexy" Barton" en el espacio.

Bruce lo miro por un segundo. –Barton, ¿estas coqueteando conmigo y solo tratando de joder con mi mente?

-El no sabe la diferencia,- Natasha le aseguro.

-Ahem. Natasha. Quiero decir, Agente Romanov. Se sentiría ofendida si yo…- Steve titubeo.

-¿Quieres ponerme a mi para esta pregunta?- ella pregunto.

Steve asintió, empezando a ruborizarse. El resto del equipo los miraba divertidos. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a al reservado-triste Steve y al competente-líder Steve y ocasionalmente al despreocupado-y-acompañante Steve, pero no al ultra-avergonzado-al-frente-de-las-chicas Steve.

-Claro,-dijo Natasha casualmente, -Te pondré a ti también.

-¿Y tu Clint?-pregunto Coulson.

-Hmmm,- Clint parecía estarse concentrándose profundamente.-¿Quien creen que usaría mas lengua?

-Thor,- contesto Natasha, y Clint escribió su nombre.

Así y así siguieron mientras iban llenando sus cuestionarios. Las preguntas se iban volviendo más y más ridículas, y ellos tenían más y más preguntas para Coulson.

_Si te convirtieras en una sirena sin voz, querrías:_

_A. Ir a una gran búsqueda para recuperar tu voz._

_B. Recuperar tus piernas y volver a tierra firme._

_C. Volverte espuma de mar._

_D. Vivir con las sirenas.  
_  
-Esta bien,-dijo Coulson en respuesta a la pregunta de Tony, -Escribe "Realizar experimentos en híbridos mamífero-pescado para el avance de la ciencia."

-¿De verdad?-dijo Bruce mientras tachaba su respuesta y escribió la nueva, -Genial. Pero especifico que solo yo puedo hacer experimentos en mi mismo, nadie mas puede.

-Buen consejo,- exclamo Tony e hizo la adición.

_Si una versión de ti mismo de un universo alternativo apareciera, que preferirías?_

_A. Quiero conocerlo para ver como el ambiente forma la personalidad._

_B. No quiero conocerlo porque causaría una crisis de identidad/ seria incomodo si su vida apestara aun mas que la mía/ me haría sentir culpable o furioso si el/ella fuera una mejor persona de lo que yo soy/ No tengo tiempo de de conocerlo solo porque es yo mismo._

_C. Quiero que trabajemos juntos para así poder derrotar a un enemigo común._

_D. Solo quiero conocerlo lo suficiente para saber si el/ella ha dormido con distintas personas que yo.  
_  
-No, Tony, no creo que tener sexo con tu yo alternativo esa una buena respuesta,- dijo Coulson, su voz denotando frustración.

-También seria raro,-comento Clint.

-No si tienes otra persona para hacer un trió,-apunto Tony.

-Eso en realidad es un buen punto,- respondió Clint.

-No, no lo es,- murmuro Coulson.

-Que te hace pensar que el otro Tony siquiera desearía dormir contigo?-pregunto Natasha a Tony.

-Creo que yo se como piensa el otro Tony mejor que tu,-contesto Tony.

-Vayamos a la siguiente pregunta,- sugirió Coulson.

_Si te encontraras con tu gemelo malvado, cual seria tu curso de acción?_

_A. Quiero hablar con el con el propósito de llevarlo al camino de la redención y volverse bueno._

_B. Quiero pelear con el mano-a-mano en una catarsis simbólica de mi propia confusión interna._

_C. Matarlo. Solo hay lugar para uno de nosotros en este universo._

_D. Quisiera hacerme compañero de el. Maldad, conspiración, tener un gemelo seria cool.  
_  
-¿Como saben que _yo_ no soy el malvado?-pregunto Clint.

-Cállate,- Coulson suspiro.

-Apuesto que mi yo malvado es mas sexy que mi yo alternativo,- especulo Tony.

_Si accidentalmente fueras transportado a la corte del Rey Arturo, que preferirías?_

_A. Devuélvanme al mundo real lo mas pronto posible._

_B. Esperar hasta que aprenda a creer en mi mismo y luego regrésenme._

_C. Déjenme disfrutarlo por un rato y luego regrésenme._

_D. Esperar hasta que derrote a los enemigos de Camelot y luego regrésenme.  
_  
-Estoy escribiendo "Trió con Gwaine y Lancelot,"- dijo Tony.

-Eso lo basaste por estar mirando Merlin,-comento Steve.

-Bien ¿que estas poniendo tu?-le rebatió.

Steve hizo una pausa. –Quiero tocar a Excalibur.

-¿Eso es un eufemismo para algo?-pregunto Tony.

-Yo quisiera participar en un justa y derribar tipos de sus caballos con un palo,-dijo Natasha.

-Tu ya hiciste eso,-apunto Clint.

-No mientras usaba un vestido medieval,-explico.- Y eso fue con la culata de un rifle, no una lanza.

-No estoy seguro de que es tan extraordinario sobre este Camelot,-gruño Thor.

-Por favor solo terminen con las preguntas,-dijo Coulson.

_Si te inyectaran con un suero de la verdad, que preferirías?_

_A. No tengo nada que esconder. Procedan como siempre._

_B. Interróguenme pero manténganme lejos de la prensa._

_C. No tengo nada que esconder excepto a la gente de quien deben mantenerme alejado (Lista de personas aquí: _)_

_D. Eso seria la peor cosa que podría pasar. Enciérrenme en una celda sin contacto humano hasta que el suero se haya ido.  
_  
Sorprendentemente, no hubo preguntas sobre esta.

-Todos pusimos D, ¿verdad?- pregunto Bruce.

-Yo puse A,-dijo Tony.

Todos lo miraron.

-Bien, bien, lo cambiare,- gruño Tony.

-Yo no tengo muchos secretos,-dijo Thor, explicando su respuesta, -Pero no deseo decir cosas ofensivas sobre los humanos si intención.

-Hey, puedo hacerlo para decirle a Fury exactamente lo que pienso y nadie mas?- pregunto Tony.

Coulson hizo una pausa y luego dijo, -Claro.

Finalmente, todos llegaron a la última pregunta.

_Por favor enliste a los tres individuos a quien les daría su previo-consentimiento para tener relaciones sexuales en caso de sex-polen o relacionado con situaciones en las que el sexo es absolutamente vital para sobrevivir:_

Clint y Natasha murmuraron por un momento y luego procedieron a susurrar en secreto a los demás. Coulson de verdad que no quería saber.

Finalmente, después de muchas decisiones, cada uno leyó su listado.

Tony leyo,-1. Phil Coulson 2. Pepper Potts 3. Steve Rogers 4. Bruce Banner 5. George Clooney.

-Se supone que solo debes elegir a agentes de SHIELD, Avengers, y amigos cercanos,- dijo Coulson,-Pero esta bien ya que solo necesitamos tres.

Thor leyó, -1. Phil Coulson. 2. Jane Foster. 3. Steve Rogers.

Bruce leyó, -1. Phil Coulson. 2. Betty Ross. 3. Clint Barton.- Clint lucia complacido.

Steve leyó, -1. Phil Coulson. 2. Natasha Romanov. 3. Pepper Potts.

-No,-dijeron Natasha y Tony al mismo tiempo.

-Okey,- dijo Steve, -1. Phil Coulson. 2. Clint Barton. 3. Thor.

Clint leyó, -1. Phil Coulson. 2. Natasha Romanov. 3. Bruce Banner.

Natasha leyó, -1. Phil Coulson. 2. Maria Hill. 3. Thor.

Coulson frunció el ceño. –¿Esto era lo que estaban murmurando? ¿Porque exactamente?

-Hombre. Esta es la mejor idea de todas,-explico Clint. –Si todos quedamos "sex-poleneados", tú tendrás que hacerlo con todos. Como una línea de ensamblaje.

Coulson suspiro. –Bien. Por favor firmen sus formularios y entréguenlos.- El solo quería que esta reunión terminara de una vez.

-¿A quien pusiste en la ultima pregunta?- le pregunto Natasaha, su ceja arqueada en una forma que el encontró algo desconcertante.

-No importa, -dijo Coulson firmemente, pretendiendo no notar el guiño que Tony les dio a todos, una clara señal de que Tony planeaba hackear el archivo de Coulson para averiguarlo.

Tendría que lidiar con eso cuando volviera a su oficina.

También tendría que empezar a almacenar Viagra en caso de que todo el equipo fuera expuesto a sex-polen.

Al final, cuando había recogido todos los formularios, Coulson hizo a Bruce a un costado. –¿Sabes que también vamos a necesitar que el otro tipo conteste las preguntas? Ya sabes, cuando sea un buen tiempo.

Bruce le observo por un momento. Luego suspiro. –Estoy seriamente empezando a odiar el papeleo de SHIELD.

Normalmente, Coulson no estaría de acuerdo.

Hoy no.

ººººº

Y esto fue todo, espero que se rieran aunque sea un poquito XD

Nos vemos.


End file.
